In order to maintain the structural integrity of an agricultural disk gang under the high loads encountered in the field, agricultural disk gangs commonly include a gang bolt that passes through a plurality of disks and a gang bolt nut threaded onto the end of the gang bolt to place the gang bolt under high tension. The high tension is necessary to keep the disks and spacers in a fixed position.
Equipment manufacturers often design agricultural disk gangs with a large gang bolt diameter because operators perceive such structure to be desirable. As the gang bolt diameter becomes larger, torque on the gang bolt nut must be increased to produce adequate gang bolt tension. To provide the increased torque, gang bolt nut tightening wrenches often employ a long extension arm.